Une dernière année d'étude mouvementée
by FrenchRaccoon
Summary: (arrêté pour le moment, sera peut être ré-écrite) Saphir vient juste de commencer sa dernière année d'étude à l'Université de Gedolune. En arrivant elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle prendrais part à de nombreuses aventures dangeureuses et que l'amour l'attendrais là où elle s'y attendait le moins.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Saphir s'est réveillée tôt ce jour-là. C'était son premier jour de cours dans l'établissement d'étude de la magie de Gedolune. Du haut de ses 22 ans, elle était particulièrement heureuse d'avoir obtenu l'opportunité de passer sa dernière année de cours dans cette université. L'établissement était un des plus reconnus de la région centrale et cet échange lui ouvrait de nombreuses opportunité de carrière auquel elle n'avait encore jamais espéré atteindre.

Avant de partir elle lança un dernier regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage était très joli, fin et féminin. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux blancs en queue de cheval par manque de temps. Elle le savait, elle aurait pu faire plus d'effort et être plus jolie mais la flemmardise avait pris le dessus.

Elle n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de se maquiller. Parfois, pour des occasions particulières, elle m'était un peu de maquillage. Juste assez pour mettre en valeur ses yeux bleu saphir.

Elle partit rapidement du dortoir des filles et se dirigea vers le bâtiment central où avait lieu les cours. Ce bâtiment était un vieux château dont les années semblait lui conférer une aura à la fois mystérieuse et chaleureuse. Sa veille architecture lui conférait à cachet très différent de l'ancienne université de Saphir. Malheureusement pour elle, elle fut rapidement perdue dans ce qui lui semblait être un dédale de couloir et d'escalier. Pourquoi donc n'y avait-il pas d'indications ? Elle avait beau tourner et retourner sa carte dans ses mains elle était définitivement perdue. Sa dernière chance était de demander à un élève son chemin. Elle fit alors plus attention aux personnes l'entourant et elle réalisé qu'en plus d'être perdue elle était seule. Comment était-ce possible ? Ah oui, elle était partie en cours plus tôt pour être sûre d'arriver à l'heure... Elle soupira devant son désarroi.

\- Perdue ?

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver mais un grand blond était à présent dans ce dos.

\- Pas du tout.

Il la regarda d'un air pas convaincu. Ses yeux étaient d'un joli bleu tirant fortement vers le mauve. Saphir rougit légèrement face à la beauté de cet homme et fini par avouer.

\- Bon peut-être un peu.

Le silence semblait durer une éternité. Finalement, l'homme soupira et commença à s'éloigner.

\- Hé ! Tu vas où ?

\- J'ai des choses à faire.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider au moins !

Il se retourna d'un geste brusque et Saphir qui s'était mis à le poursuivre failli lui foncer dedans.

\- Donne-moi une seule raison pour laquelle je devrais t'aider ?

\- Parce que tu es gentil ?

Il la regarda avec un regard qui en disait long sur l'inexistence de sa gentillesse.

\- Parce que tu es quelqu'un de responsable et que tu ne laisserais pas une nouvelle dans le pétrin ?

Saphir vit les yeux du blond légèrement réagir et elle sut qu'elle avait tapé dans le mille.

\- Regarde, je dois juste aller à la salle H222. Je parie que c'est sur ton chemin !

\- Suis-moi en silence.

Il reparti rapidement et elle ne se fit pas prier pour le suivre.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- J'ai dit en silence.

\- Rabat-joie.

Elle le sentit se raidir à cette remarque mais il continua son chemin. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Il finit par entrer dans une salle dont une petite pancarte indiquait son nom : H222.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais dans la même classe que moi.

L'homme lui lança un dernier regard assassin avant de repartir. En sortant, il croisa un garçon aux yeux vairons. Ce dernier entra dans la salle et fut surpris de voir la nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis nouvelle. Je m'appelle Saphir, enchantée !

\- Ah, moi c'est Joël. Tu l'a mis en rogne.

\- Il l'a cherché.

Joël rigola légèrement. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser plus de questions, une jeune femme entra dans la classe.

\- T'es la nouvelle ? Moi c'est Amelia ! Enchanté !

\- Salut, moi c'est Saphir.

\- C'est un drôle de nom. Tu es pas d'ici ?

\- Non je viens des régions proches de l'Asie. Ma famille c'est installé la quand avant que je sois née.

\- Du coup tu pratiques la magie asiatique ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Faudra que tu me montres ça !

\- Et vous, vous pratiquez quel genre de magie ?

\- Moi je pratique l'ensorcèlement. Joël ici présent pratique une magie presque disparue. Il lance des sorts en chantant.

\- Ça a l'air vraiment sympa. J'imagine que tu chantes bien Joël ?

\- Oui, plutôt bien.

La conversation continua et Saphir en appris un peu plus sur ses nouveaux amis. Peu à peu, la salle de classe s'est remplie d'élèves. Un garçon au cheveux rose vint se présenter. Il s'appelait Randy. Manifestement le petit groupe se connaissait bien et Saphir fut plus que ravie de se faire déjà des amis. Le professeur fini par arriver, il avait un air austère et en sa présence aucun élève ne bronchait. Il expliqua rapidement les détails de l'année, de son cours et des sorties.

Après les cours le petit groupe d'amis proposa à Saphir de les rejoindre à la cafeteria. Ils déjeunèrent ensembles. La conversation tourna rapidement autour d'une prochaine prévue la semaine suivante. Randy se tourna vers Saphir.

\- Tu vas t'inscrire ?

\- A la sortie ? Je sais pas. C'est quoi le sujet ?

\- L'étude des passages entre le monde des fées et le nôtre.

\- C'est pas vraiment mon domaine d'étude. C'est avec quel professeur ?

\- Le professeur Merkulova. Allez, essaye! Ça te fera pas de mal de sortir et en plus c'est une bonne excuse pour s'amuser.

\- Tu y vas Amelia ?

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Et toi Joël ?

\- Oui, je viens. C'est sympa de sortir de temps en temps.

Randy revint vite à la charge.

\- Allllleeezzz, tu seras dans la même équipe que moi !

\- Je vais voir mais je promets rien.

A ces mots Randy lui fit un large sourire.

\- Tu le regretteras pas.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement. Le soir quand Saphir fut seule dans sa chambre, elle ne pensait plus au grand blond qui avait été si dure avec elle le matin même. Elle s'endormi paisiblement en pensant à tout ce qui l'attendait et à ces nouveaux amis.

* * *

Hey ! C'est ma première fiction. J'espère que ça te plait, ou du moins que c'est correct lol.

Hésite pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire si tu aimes ou ce que je pourrais améliorer ! Merci


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Finalement, Saphir choisi de participer à l'excursion sur les fées. Bien-que le sujet ne l'intéressait pas elle fut rapidement convaincue par ses amis. Le jour J, Saphir rejoignit Amelia, Joël et Randy devant le château. Randy fut le premier à l'acceuillir.

\- Alors, comment se porte ma blonde préférée ?

\- Enfaite je suis albinos…

\- Bravo Randy, comme toujours tu agis avec finesse !

\- Désolé, je croyais que tu étais blonde très claire ou que tu t'éclaircissais les cheveux.

Le pauvre Randy semblait ne plus trop savoir comment agir.

\- T'inquiète pas, toute ma famille à les cheveux blancs. C'est un peu comme une marque de fabrique on va dire. Je risque pas de le prendre mal.

Amelia en profita pour reprendre un peu les rênes de la conversation :

\- Tu connais un peu les fées ?

\- Non pas tellement. De là ou je viens il n'y en a pas beaucoup. On en verra ?

\- Non, ou plutôt on a presque aucune chance d'en voir. Elles disparaissent peu à peu.

\- C'est dommage…

Soudain le professeur Merkulova prit la parole :

\- Votre attention s'il-vous-plait. Nous allons bientôt partir et j'aimerais vous rappeler les règles essentielles. Vous serez tous divisé en groupe de quatre. Deux élèves de niveau avancés et deux élèves de niveau débutant. Cela vous permettra une certaine liberté mais je vous le rappel, vous ne pouvez pas sortir de la zone délimitée et vous ne pouvez pas lancer de sorts sur les habitants de la forêt.

Les élèves acquiescèrent en silence.

\- A présent, veuillez vous munir d'une carte, d'un livre d'explication, de la liste des tâches à accomplir et enfin du goûter préparé par les cuisines de l'université. Le professeur Klaus ici présent va vous les distribuer.

Saphir se tourna vers Randy :

\- Tu sais qui sont les deux autres membres du groupe ?

\- Non, on a les petits nouveaux. Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'ils vont nous trouver facilement. Ma couleur de cheveux est unique !

\- Haha, oui. Une couleur unique pour quelqu'un d'unique.

Randy rougit légèrement au commentaire de Saphir. Il allait répondre quelque chose mais une jeune fille les coupa.

\- Euh, tu es bien Randy ?

\- Oui ! Le seul et l'unique !, répondit-il joyeusement.

\- Moi c'est Liz. On est dans le même groupe.

-Enchantée, moi c'est Saphir !

A ce moment là, un jeune homme au cheveux vert apparu derrière Liz. Il fit un baise main à Saphir.

\- Moi c'est Luca. Enchanté.

\- De même, répondit poliment Saphir. Elle semblait un peu gênée.

\- Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faite on ferait bien de prendre nos affaires et nous préparer. Allez, dépechez-vous.

Randy s'épara rapidement Luca de de Saphir.

\- Bon, Luca et moi on portera les vivres. Saphir et Liz s'occupe de l'orientation et des instructions.

\- Ok, répondit timidement Liz.

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir me donner la carte alors que j'ai même pas été fichue de trouver ma salle le premier jours ? demanda Saphir.

\- Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortira !

\- Si j'étais vous je ne laisserai pas la gestion de la carte à cette jeune femme.

Saphir reconnut toute suite cette voix, c'était la voix du grand blond du premier jour. Elle lui lança un regard furieux. Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Il donna un sac rempli de vivre à Randy et donna violement un gros carnet à Saphir avant d'ajouter :

\- Si un seul d'entre vous fait ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule bêtise je vous tomberai dessus et vous le regretterez.

Sur ces mots, il partit la cape au vent tel un gangster de far west après une grosse réplique de film. Le petit groupe resta silencieux quelques secondes, abasourdi par la violence de cet échange. Saphir fut la première à réagir :

\- Non mais attends, il se prend pour qui se gars ? D'où il nous traite comme ça ?

\- Saphir ?, Randy voulu commencer une phrase mais cette denrière le coupa.

\- Mais tu as vu ça ? Franchement, pourquoi il est aussi méchant avec nous ? On a rien fait de mal !

\- Saphir calme toi !, cette fois Randy lui répondit plus franchement. « D'un c'est un professeur, de deux personnellement je suis connu comme le plus grand créateur de problème qui soit de mon année.

\- Moi, je suis nouveau mais mon dossier m'a suivi. J'ai failli me faire virer de nombreuses fois…

Le groupe se tourna vers Liz.

\- Euh… Moi je suis là que depuis quelques jours et je me suis déjà tapé la honte devant la classe…

\- Grâce à elle, un simple livre a pris vie et s'est envolé par la fenêtre, ajouta Luca.

\- En prenant en compte le fait que je suis une catastrophe ambulante on a aucune chance de finir cette excursion sans que le Grand Blond nous tombe dessus. Ajouta Saphir pour clore cette l'énumération.

\- Tu parles de Klaus ? T'inquiète pas, je le connais depuis longtemps. Puis tu devrais pas être aussi pessimiste. On a même pas commencé ! Allez !

C'est ce moment précis que choisi le professeur Merkulova pour appeler les élèves. Tous le nécessaire avait été distribué et il était temps de partir. Le petit groupe d'élève se dirigea vers la forêt. Randy accapara Saphir, Luca lui sembla satisfait à l'idée de passer du temps avec Liz. Cette dernière sembla gênée par les avances que lui faisait Luca.

Au bout d'une heure de marche ils arrivèrent vers le centre de la forêt. Le professeur Merkulova expliqua que chaque professeur présent s'occuperai de la supervision de trois groupes. Le groupe d'Amelia était supervisé par le professeur Merkulova tandis que celui de Saphir était supervisé par le professeur Klaus. Cette dernière senti le regard perçant du blond la fixer. Même s'il ne semblait pas la menacer elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Tu as froid ? s'enquit Randy.

\- Non, non.

Il ne l'interrogea pas plus et rassembla les troupes.

\- Bon, j'ai déjà fait ce genre d'excursion. Maintenant on va devoir accomplir les tâches notées dans le carnet. Je propose qu'on les effectue à tour de rôle ok ? Saphir, tu peux nous les lires ?

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Saphir, qui tenait toujours le carnet le lut rapidement en diagonale.

\- Bon il semblerait que certaines tâches doivent se faire au même endroit ou alors à la suite les unes des autres. Vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

\- Le plus simple ? répondit timidement Liz.

\- On a qu'a commencer par ce qui est collecte d'ingrédients alors. Répondit Saphir pendant que Randy rigolait.

Le petit groupe commença alors se déplacer dans la forêt tout en restant dans le périmètre délimité. Parfois ils croisaient les deux autres groupes sous la direction du professeur. A un moment ce dernier les croisa et leurs demanda où en était le groupe. Il les suivit un peu le temps de vérifier si ces derniers se débrouillait et sembla agréablement surpris. Après avoir récolté les ingrédients le petit groupe commença à préparer une potion qui apparemment permettait d'ouvrir une passerelle entre le monde des fées et le leur. Klaus finit par les lâcher à ce moment-là.

Randy poussa un grand soupir de soulagement :

\- Ahhhh ! Klaus nous a enfin laché !

\- C'est pas trop tôt, ajouta Saphir, toujours vexée par ce que Klaus avait pu dire sur elle plus tôt.

\- Je trouve qu'il est pas si méchant que ça. Il est peut-être un peu authoritaire mais sinon ça va, dit Liz d'une petite voix.

\- Pfff, ma pauvre tu es tombée sur la tête ! Bon on fini cette histoire ? Maintenant il faut s'entrainer à lancer des sorts.

\- Comment ça ?

Liz sembla soudain très stressée. Randy expliqua rapidement que pour finir l'excursion et avoir tous les points il fallait être capable de lancer certains sorts très simple. Le but était d'inciter les élèves à découvrir de nouveaux sorts.

\- Mais attendez, c'est pas possible ! Moi je suis nulle. J'ai jamais réussi à lancer correctement un sort depuis que je suis dans cette université ! Ça peut que mal se passer !

\- C'est fini tout se pessimisme oui ?! Depuis le début Saphir doute de nous à cause de notre réputation et maintenant que tout se passe bien c'est toi Liz qui doute ? Moi je vous le dit, tout se passera bien. Ok ?

La petite colère de Randy sembla calmer les troupes. Liz donna l'impression de vouloir disparaitre avec le vent tellement cette dernière était mal à l'aise. Finalement Saphir se reveilla.

\- Il a raison. On a parfaitement réussi jusqu'ici. On va aller jusqu'au bout et on va montrer à Klaus qu'on peut réussir.

Liz les regarda, toujours inquiète, mais son regard avait en lui un nouvel éclat de confiance.

Saphir regarda les différents sortilèges présent.

\- On doit en faire deux différents. Le premier est un simple sort de débutant, on doit faire apparaitre de l'eau. Soit disant pour permettre à une fée de pouvoir boire… Le suivant est un sort de protection, on doit utiliser l'eau du sort précédent pour créer une barrière de protection. Ce sort est seulement demandé au élèves « seniors ».

\- Je vais apprendre à Liz le sort de débutant. Saphir entraine toi au sort avancé pendant ce temps-là.

\- Ok.

Luca n'eu besoin que de quelques essais pour maitriser pleinement le sort. Liz, de son côté, s'entraina longtemps et Randy dû revoir toutes les bases du lancer de sort avec elle. Luca rejoingnit Saphir qui maitrisais déjà son sort. Ils s'entrainèrent ensemble pour être sûr que la barrière d'eau serait à l'épreuve de coups, même puissant. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte mais le temps passa vite.

Klaus apparut soudain :

\- Vous avez fini ?

Randy donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Liz.

\- On est plus que prêt !

Saphir et Luca se tournèrent vers Klaus, eux aussi avec un grand sourire :

\- Nous aussi !

\- Bon, on se dépêche alors. Vous êtes les derniers.

Personne ne le vit mais cette annonce stressa encore un peu plus Liz qui n'était déjà pas très rassurée.

\- Liz, Luca, vous lancerez le sort de débutant en premier. Randy et Saphir ne lance zpas votre sort avant que je vous en donne la permission.

Le regard dur de Klaus se posa sur le groupe.

Luca lança un dernier regard amical à Liz et s'avança pour lancer son sort :

\- O aqua, je t'invoque, que la marée monte et ensevelisse les terres ! Amero Aqua !

Le sort était parfaitement lancé. Rapidement de l'eau sorti de terre et vint s'agglutiner sur le sol. Luca fini même par la faire planer en l'air, donnant à l'eau une forme parfaitement sphérique. Il la reposa doucement a terre pendant que Klaus prenait de notes sur son calepin. Ce dernier dit d'une voix froide :

\- Au suivant.

Liz s'avança d'un pas hésitant. Elle s'attarda sur les détails de sa position pour se donner toutes les chances de réussir. Elle leva sa baguette et dit d'une voix claire :

\- O aqua, je t'invoque, que la marée monte et ensevelisse les terres ! Amero Aqua !

De l'eau vint s'agglutiner sur le sol. Contrairement à celle de Luca, l'eau semblait agitée et bouillonnait avec de grosses bulles. Le visage de Klaus était inexpressif. Liz ne tenta pas de faire planer son eau. Lorsqu'elle eut l'impression que son sort était fini, elle se décrispa et soupira.

Quelques secondes passèrent. Tous le groupes sembla regarder l'eau d'un air hésitant, Klaus quand-à lui ne bougea pas, son regard impassible mais quand même braqué sur l'eau. L'eau devint calme et forma une flaque avec l'eau de Luca. Klaus se tourna vers Saphir et Randy.

\- C'est quand vous voulez.

\- J'y vais, dit Saphir d'un air décidé. Elle en était maintenant sûre, le comportement de Klaus la rendait folle et elle souhaitait par-dessus tout le faire réagir.

\- O aqua, j'invoque ton pouvoir protecteur, abrite-moi de la force de mes ennemis ! Scuntum aqua !

D'un geste assuré elle lança le sort sur l'eau stagnante. Même si cette dernière semblait dans un premier temps parfaitement se comporter, elle semblait avoir une pensée propre à elle et donnait l'impression à Saphir de vouloir résister à son sort. Elle utilisa toute sa concentration pour la dominer à l'amener jusqu'à elle et créer une bulle protectrice. L'eau commença à tournoyer autour d'elle, bloquant la vue qu'elle avait de son groupe et de Klaus. Pour avoir la note entière elle devait faire tournoyer l'eau au minimum 30 secondes mais elle sentit à nouveau cette résistance. Subitement, et en quelques secondes, l'eau tournoya de plus en plus vite jusqu'à atteindre une vitesse vertigineuse et retomba sur elle dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle fut mouillée de la tête au pied et soudain elle réalisa qu'il était tard, que le soleil était déjà en train de disparaitre à l'horizon et que le vent s'était levé. La cerise sur le gâteau fut le fait que Klaus dit d'une voix impassible :

\- On arrête là.

Liz fut la première à réagir :

\- Attendez, je suis sûre que mon eau avait un problème. Vous avez-vu comment elle se comportait quand j'ai lancé le sort ?

\- Oui laissez-lui une seconde chance !, ajouta Randy.

\- Echangez ma note et la sienne. Elle ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! Jamais elle n'a raté son sort lors de l'entrainement !

\- Silence ! Taisez-vous tous au sinon je vous met un zéro.

Le groupe se figea sauf pour Luca qui sembla vouloir quelque chose. Saphir lui donna un coup rapide accompagné d'un « tais-toi ou je t'achève » qui lui cloua définitivement le bec.

\- Bon, vous trois vous avez fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous rentrez ensemble au château. Saphir tu viens avec moi. Je ne veux entendre aucune jérémiades d'accord ?

Les trois amis partirent, non sans lancer des regards tristes à Saphir, qui elle attendait patiemment dans le froid de se faire descendre par Klaus.


End file.
